The invention relates to a method for setting the knife projection of regrindable, strip-shaped cutting tools which are each screwed releasably to a knife carrier and which are releasably arranged, together with the knife carrier, in an at least approximately radial direction, in the rotary-drivable disk of a disk-type cutter.
The invention relates, furthermore, to a knife mounting for a regrindable, strip-shaped cutting tool of a disk-type cutter having a drivable disk in which the knives are held releasably, in an at least approximately radial direction, in respective recesses, in such a way that the cutting edge projects above the disk surface with a defined knife projection, the knife being releasably screwed on its knife breast to a knife carrier and being loaded on its knife spine by a clamping jaw which bears with an oblique knife-supporting face against the knife spine and which is held releasably by an at least approximately axially directed clamping screw.
A method and apparatus for a knife mounting is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,497. A comb-type knife used as a disposable knife in a reversible version is shown. The knife projection is set by means of exchangeable knife-supporting battens which are held via spring-loaded pins and against which the knife bears with inner stop faces. To change the knife projection, the knife-supporting batten has to be exchanged for a batten of another width. The chip run-off face is formed by the knife carrier and is invariable in its position relative to the cutting edge.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,542,302 shows a comparable state of the art. The knife and knife holder are held purely non-positively. However, the knife and knife carrier are adjustable relative to one another. Both the knife and the knife carrier are each supported on their inner longitudinal edge via setting screws on a bearing face in the carrier of the disk of the disk-type cutter. These setting screws are adjustable independently of one another, so that, for example, only the knife or else only the knife carrier can be set. The setting screws are each screwed into the lower longitudinal edge of the knife or the knife carrier, respectively. After each service life, the setting screws of each knife have to be reset. For example, with a regrinding width of 40 mm and a regrind each time of 1 mm, a readjustment would have to be carried out 40 times. This is impossible with the setting screws, particularly in view of the thickness of the knives which normally amounts to 4 mm.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,712,842 discloses for a disk-type cutter a knife mounting having a knife carrier adjustable via setting screws. However, nothing is disclosed as to the setting or adjustment of the knife projection.
For a long-wood cutting machine, DE-A1-3,933,880 shows a comparable knife mounting, in which the knife/knife-carrier assembly is held only non-positively. This is a conventional knife system which consists of strip knives and of separate scoring blades in conjunction with knife carriers. In practice, however, the scoring blades break off and become more and more blunt, leading to serious problems. A possibility for setting the knife projection is not disclosed.